Riku Tsuchi
Riku Tsuchi (陸土 Riku Tsuchi lit. meaning The Earth Land) is a member of Dragon Soul, a group made up of Several Dragon Slayers who seek for world domination and to prove the superiority of Dragon Slayers, ironicaly Riku doesn't seem to see the other mages as inferior, but he states he doesn't like killing civillians. He was raised by Skypea, a female Sky Dragon that taught him how to fight using Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, thus meaning he is a First Generation Dragon Slayer. Eventually his foster mother was chased by Bounty Hunters that were hunting her because of a big bounty in her head ;that was over 5,000,000 Jewels;. Some time after his mother death, he trained hard in order to kill those who killed his mother, but still he stole their money, in case the money in which was given to them due to his mother death. He travelled around the continent searching for business only to gain more money, this caught Genghis Breningoch attention thus leading him to invite Riku to joing his guild, later on Riku became a prominent member of it and also the one who takes care of all the business of the guild. Due to his mastery in Sky Dragon Slayer Magic he was nicknamed and known around Fiore as Celestial Bane (天体ベイン Tentai Bein). Appearance As a child he wore a neck button up shirt with black striped pants, and his hair and clothes are messed, he still is smiling as "always". During that time he already had his sunglasses and strangely enough he was smoking, it can be pressumed this is he after taking the gold of his mother's head. Actually, Riku is a very tall man standing at 9'9" ft, with blond hair, lean and muscular man with tan skin standing at the age of 36. He sports a pair of curved white sunglasses, which appear to serve as his eyesight with red lenses, a white shirt with red stripes, a green belt, and orange pants with white stripes and a bright pink feather coat. He is shown wearing variations of it such as a red shirt with black stripes, a purple belt, and black pants with red stripes. After joining Dragon Soul he wears a plain open white shirt, with two smiles on it, a purple belt with yellow spheres and purple stripped pants and black shoes, still wearing his pink coat he does not keep his arms on its sleeves but on his shoulders similar to how Cyrus wears his white coat. Personality As a child, he was a happy boy alongside his foster mother, enjoying their time to the fullest and earning his trademark features from her such as his smile, and his taunting personality. He cried out loud when he saw the corpse of her mother and vowed to kill the ones who caught and killed her, thus taking the money given to the Bounty Hunters, this event led to his liking of money. He is shown smoking despite being a child, however it is unstared if he knew the consequences of smoking at a young age. Riku is a very arrogant person and also the most playful within Dragon Soul. He likes on saying things on a dramatic way when an ally of him is on a hard situation, he mix the drama with a ironic way amusing the one mocked. He didn't show any fear when he taunted Cyrus and Genghis about a certain situation where guys like them can't handle, also he jokes with the youngest of the guild, specialy Lissandra and Annis, however they don't take it seriously. The one however he taunts more even than the youngest girls is Butch he began on calling him "Shorty B*&%$", shorty because Riku is really taller than him and bitch because he associated Butch with B*&%$ much to Butch's amusement. Much like the other prominent members from Dragon Sould he is shown to be very calm even during battle or critic situations. One trademark of him is his smile, he is almost seen smiling all time, there are rare exceptions when he loses his grin such as witnessing his foster mother's capture and when he got the wrong amount of money from a client, despite all that actually he still keeps his smile. He is shown to be cruel and bloodthirsty when battling an enemy such as he laughs out loud after fatalling damaging his opponents and seeing them die from blood loss due to the cuts he had made, an exception is when he is truly angry then instantly killing his opponent in the most cruel way possible. Despite all the taunting with his comrades Riku shows great respect for them, showing loyalty to them and threating to kill anyone who would try to insult them. Relationships History Equipment Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Quotes Trivia *He is based off Donquixote Doflamingo from the One Piece Series. *His name literaly means The Earth Land which is ironical since he uses the opposite of earth as magic. Same happens with his birthday since April 22th is Earth's Day. Category:DamonSalvaditore Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:1st Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Soul